mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Citrine Motacill
History The Motacills. A well off family of four, Citrine was the younger sibling. Largely looked after by their mother, Citrine and her brother Trystin were given pretty much free rein to do as they pleased provided they were with each other and had informed their parents of their whereabouts. Their father worked in shipping, often involved with the Schnee Dust Company in his business. He was away almost constantly, but made sure to treat his children when he saw them. With Citrine showing a love for colour at a very young age, paint was a common gift she received. Her mother had stressed the importance of keeping it under control, but Citrine was a little bit obsessed with it. After the house changed colours once or twice, her mother put her foot down. She was allowed to paint, but only if she resisted painting everything in sight. Her room went mad, constantly changing appearance. Then at the age of eight, her world took a turn. Citrine had always had trouble socially because of her obsession with colour, and with their family having a rather large home she rarely had to leave it when she had free time. But their lifestyle had caught up with them. Her father was stuck in Atlas with work, and her mother needed to get back to her own job to ensure their children would be ok. Trystin at the age of ten, only two years older than his sister, took over the role of their parents. He did a good job, even with the struggle Citrine often caused. But she slowly started to expand her ideas with painting. She was getting bolder, to the point she wandered around Vale in search of things she could paint. But something change one day, at the age of ten. Citrine had met a man, a very large man. He had looked rather sad to her, so she had approached him. In the most unusual happen stance, she had not immediately obsessed over the colours he was wearing. The large two metre weapon on his back had. Questioning the man about it, she discovered he had been a huntsman. Not only that, he had developed his own style with his unique weapon. Citrine had taken such an interest, the man asked if she wished to learn his style. She practically jumped at the opportunity, her enthusiasm making the man smile. He properly introduced himself as Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi, organizing a meeting the next day. When the time came, she was waiting. In fact she had been so eager that she had been waiting there for an hour beforehand. As Viini arrived, she could barely contain her excitement. And once again she completely glossed over his appearance. He spent the day teaching her his style, Arme D'hast. When the lesson ended, Viini did something that changed Citrine's life forever. The man gifted her his prized weapon, Perish. She had been shocked, and spent the evening at home swooning over the weapon. Viini had created a dedicated student, and for the next two years Citrine had studied his style with an intense passion. Her vigorous training at an end, she had asked a question that had been absent for their time together. "Can I paint Perish?" Colour. It ruled Citrine's mind. She still trained with Viini, but only to improve the skills he had taught her. Trystin had noticed the change, she was growing up. He had approved of her training, even though he knew nothing of it. He himself had been training, in case he needed to protect her. But now she had her free time back, the obsession was back. It was mild compared to before, but still strong enough to cause people to be hesitant around her. The years moved on, the visits their parents made slowly lessening. The young girl was lost. She began painting things around Vale, anything she thought needed more colour. More often than not, it was harmless. The occasional meetings with the police meant she was aware of the things she should stay away from. The real trouble was when Citrine stumbled across a bullhead one time, and upon seeing the colour felt the need to brighten it up. Trystin had managed to stop her from doing anything but the group of people that owned it felt the need to remove them permanently. The siblings were trained in combat, perhaps even enough that they could win the fight, but Citrine didn't have Perish. Trystin had pushed her into the bullhead, jumping into the pilots seat and instinctively pressing buttons and flicking switches. Citrine had marvelled at his instant ability to use the bullhead, subconsciously planning how to paint their new ride. Despite his shaky flying, Citrine thought Trystin was an amazing pilot. She didn't notice how close they came to crashing, instead picking out places to stash their find. And it started their lives in earnest. With something to keep her desire to paint under control, and Trystin's study into flight, the two of them found something to work towards. Two years later, when Citrine was eighteen, they reached the goal they had set. With their skills, the two of them were set up to be freelance Grimm hunters. Trystin handled the business side of things, while Citrine did exactly what she had trained with Viini for all those years. Slowly making a small name as people that could get things done, they started making a profit within a year. And now, Citrine is looking for more in life. Appearance Wearing a bright yellow dress ending mid thigh with a bright green trimming, a single strap reaches around her neck with the same bright green for the buttons. Her emblem is stitched on the back, right in the middle. Underneath the dress is a knee length pair of brown shorts. On her feet are sturdy leather boots, the same brown as the shorts. Citrine herself has messy shoulder length golden yellow hair, with a pink frangipani tie holding a lock of hair out above her left ear. Deep brown eyes sit in the middle of a cute face, which is often covered in tiny splatters of paint. Weapons and skills Perish Citrine's weapon is a Pneumatic Sniper Rifle Halberd (PSRH) named Perish. As a pneumatic sniper a gas canister is used to propel any type of ammunition that can fit snugly in the breach, though only the custom make rounds Citrine purchases can be used in the magazine, which holds twenty rounds. These are a variety of different projectiles, from ordinary piercing rounds to Dust infused rounds, or if Citrine is feeling particularly gung ho, the Dust crystals crafted to power the compressor. A small switch on the top of the stock changes the psi rating used per shot, from the standard setting, to double pressure and and quadruple pressure, however using such intense pressure risks the weapon and user and is rarely used. A heavy duty compressor is situated at the end of the stock, with the intake facing upwards and being able to completely fill the canister within one minute. A full tank typically gives twenty standard shots. Prolonged use of this compressor can cause minor heat damage, which is repairable but will render the weapon almost useless until it is. When in it halberd form, valves on the back of the head can be opened up to enhance any swing. Skills and abilities Citrine herself is a decent sniper, provided she doesn't have to hold the two metre weapon ready for very long and is adequately braced against the recoil. The high powered scope ensures her targets can be seen from her vantage points. Though in melee combat her skills are rather haphazard, without a pneumatic boost Citrine can fend off opponents if they aren't cramping her for space, but with the momentum increase from the pneumatic system her style become incredibly optimistic and very dangerous to any around her. Her small frame makes wielding Perish a challenge so she is often throwing herself around with her weapon, being only a pivot point for a swath of destruction. This is where her semblance comes into play, for with it she can change her centre of gravity and has superb balance. The change isn't enough that she could walk up a wall, but she can easily control herself in situations that would leave others sprawled on the ground. Citrine can put herself deeper into a swing, while keeping herself balanced and able to pull out of the move without stumbling. This said, when she does lose her balance she finds it hard to regain, usually overcompensating in a rush to right herself. Outside of combat, she can paint. It is hard to judge her skill, as most of her work is simply painting colours over something, but it is done with finesse even in its strange portrayal. All of Citrine's melee combat is a set of Arme D'hast. The Perish Set. She has learnt this set for two years from Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi, having learnt most of the set during this time. With ten years of practice and experience with the style, she rivals Viini in skill. After meeting Torrent , Citrine is now learning the Death Stalker Style of Grimm Chance. She has only a small amount of training, but is making use of it with her natural balance to it's fullest. Semblance: Centre of Gravity Citrine's semblance is free control over her centre of gravity. Added with her already exceptional balance, she is able to put her body in positions most people couldn't even hope to achieve. Because of this she can do a number of things that would normally be beyond a person for more than a second. She can easily wall run, and with some assistance from Perish even run on a ceiling. Personality Citrine is a very happy person, making the most of any moment. Some people have thought that she is trying to make up for her brothers lack of enthusiasm but Citrine is naturally a very vibrant and exuberant person. She has a somewhat obsessive love of colour, which has inspired many colour based choices over practical ones. While she has no trouble talking to people, many find it difficult to get her off the topic and usually end up talking to her brother instead. Once her excitement has dampened she can be a very social person, but has usually given others the wrong impression by then. Citrine has learnt to contain this obsession to a limited degree, keeping it in when she is not addressed directly, but often causing a conversation by jumping right in to study someone's attire. Trivia *Citrine is a golden yellow variety of quartz. *The last name Motacill was inspired by a type of bird, the Citrine Wagtail. Gallery Citrine Turnaround.png|Turnaround. Credit to Flora! :D Citrine Concept.png|Initial concept art. Credit to Flora! :D Citrine Formal Wear.png|Some formal wear for special occasions. Credit to Flora! :D Bret CG.png|Credit to Flora! :D Citrine Combat Outfit.png|Citrine's survival gear. Credit to Flora! :D Citrine Sexy Outfit.png|Citrine's battle gear. Credit to Flora! :D Citrine CG.png Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development